How did things change so fast?
by MySecretAddictions
Summary: How could this happen to us. We were meant to be. This isn't fair. Why did this happen to me? Part 1: Flashbacks & Back story/ Part 2: Present time
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new fanfic. I know I haven't updated my other one but I'm gonna update it in a hour or so. So enjoy my new camaya story. I have a feeling this one will be a lot better.**

* * *

It was a regular day at school nothing major happened so Maya just carried on with the day. Well it wasn't really a regular day because it had been 2 days since Cam and Maya broke up. It was shocking to everyone. Out of all the couples nobody would've expected them to break up. It all started when Cam went back to hockey and started enjoying it again. He started spending more time with his hockey team, ever since his accident they've been a lot more nicer to him. He could actually call them his brothers now. Basically he was getting dragged to all the parties. As time went by he wasn't forced to go anymore… he wanted to. Maya wasn't the type of girl who liked partying and specifically around the older kids even if her sister would've been one of them she still didn't want to go. Because of this Cam and Maya never really spent time together outside of school even when they were at school it didn't feel the same. But that still didn't break them up. They loved each other well they didn't exactly tell each other but they both knew how they felt for the other. But because of one stupid night everything went downhill.

3 months ago…

MAYA POV:

I wasn't that excited about going to this party with Cam. He begged and pleaded for me to come since it was the celebration for their win at the championship game… I think. We haven't had the best communication in our relationship so I barely know what's going in his hockey life and he barely knows about my band life. Like I told him before I don't get hockey, nor do I like it. But I was dating the star hockey player and I happened to like him a lot. He promised me that he would take me out for dinner after we spend some time at the partying. The thing is that I wanted the night to our selves, so I could finally tell him that I love him. I wasn't sure at first If I wanted to tell him but I thought it was time. We've been dating for 6 months now and I think it's the perfect time.

CAM POV:

I was so glad we had won the championship game of the season. This time the party was going to be bigger and better. All of us hockey guys were pitching in and gathering ideas on how to make it an unforgettable night for us. But then Maya wanted to have a special night just the two of us. It wasn't the fact that I didn't want to but I was hoping she would come to the party with me instead. She never came to any of the parties. At one point I thought I would stop asking but there was always a part of me wanting her there beside me all the time. She means the world to me and I wish she would just stop thinking I'm completely different person. Ya I guess I hang out with the guys a lot but I'm just trying to have a good bond with them. I love spending time with Maya but most of the time it's only with her friends and we never get to have alone time. So I always wanted her to spend time with the guys and me but she refuses. But than again I actually do really love Maya, she's my first girlfriend and hopefully my last because I know I can't love any other girl more than her.

* * *

**I'll try to update every 3 days. Depends on school. Please review guys it motivated me more to update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys so I decide to update the story today because I feel like you guys deserve a long chapter. Plus all the camaya fanfic writers are MIA. I wish they would come back. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

*Cam's room*

CAM POV:

"So are you gonna come for sure this time?" I kept on asking her because I have give her the sense that I really badly want her to come she will give in but I actually really want her to come.

"YES. Jeez Cam why do keep asking. When I agree to something I keep my word." I know she does but I just didn't want her to bail on me the day before the party.

"And don't worry I have our dinner date all planned out for perfection My." I explain. I couldn't just forget about planing our our date. I knew it would make her happy to put in a lot of effort on our special night. On a re-do first date I wasn't really productive on the idea of coming up with my dream date. To be honest I didn't see the point towards dream dates or perfect dates. I think it's important to like the girl and just being with the girl anywhere is good enough for me. But Maya would love these small things so much and lately I haven't giving it to her so I thought I should change my ways a little.

"That's why I love you Campbell Saunders." She blurts out. At that moment there I felt like I'd been hit with these weird feeling in my stomach... like butterflies. Am I nervous? Is it maybe because she loves me?

I obviously love Maya but I never had the courage to tell her. I felt it was always too soon. She might get freaked out and will break up with me so I just kept it to myself. I may not be the perfect boyfriend and sometimes I lack effort in our relationship but I can't deny the fact that madly in love with Maya Matlin. I don't care how stupid this could sound but I want to be with Maya with the rest of my life.

But I should never get ahead of myself because you never know what could happen in the future.

MAYA POV:

Oh shit. I wasn't planning on blurting that out but basically my mind took over my mouth. He obviously didn't expect to hear that either. I've always been sure about my feelings for Cam. I would be lying if I said I didn't love him. But the thing is that in many relationships on T.V, books, movies and in real life, people end up saying "I love you" way too soon end they end up breaking up. I didn't want that to happen with me and Cam. He's been distant but he is the kind of guy any girl would die for. I know I would but I was lucky to have him anyway.

"Um... I mean that's-"

"Do you really mean that?" He asks. Of course I meant it.

"Absolutely, with all my heart. I know we haven't been very close lately but you should know that I do love you and If I were to loose you it would hurt me more than anything in world." It was time to lay it out in the open. I don't care if I might have scared him off. I needed to tell him now or I woud've said it later it and it would be too late. I wanted to tell him over dinner but that doesn't matter.

Like I said we've been very distant. We barely spend time with each other and we need to go back to the old times where we tell each other everything and always be there for each other.

"So do I Maya. And even more. It's just we never talk anymore and you don't seem to be interested in doing the things I want to do and I can say I'm not always all ears for the things you want to do. But I know we can through this. We've done it before we just need to go back to the old days."

You would think we're breaking up but it's more of a start over. From this moment on I think we finally know how we feel about each other. We can only get stronger from this. He's right we should try things that we aren't use to.

After this I think I'm actually willing to got to the party and have a good time because I know Cam will be there. Right beside me.

CAM POV:

"So what do you think?" Wow. That was a lot in 6 minutes. I think after this I loved Maya even more than I did before and that's a lot of love I would have to say. I hope the party brings out good things for us. I know we can be stronger together and we both want to spend more time with each other even if that means we have to go through some obstacles with our personal preferences. I love her. She loves me. What could go wrong? What do I have to loose? I have the girl in any guy's dream, who loved me no matter what my flaws are and I truly believe we will be together forever.

Now I know why they call me cheesy.

"I think we can do this. Together." She says, as I pull her closer to me. I give her a chaste kiss on the lips which makes her smile her perfect smile. I love seeing her smile she could basically light up the room. After some time we started to kiss more slower. There was definitely more tongue and before I knew we were on my bed, as she laid below me and I kept on kissing her passionately. I move down to her neck as she starts to moan, this is the most action we've done in a while. My hands move up her thighs as she kisses me more. I love this girl. she starts to go through my hair with her hands as I start to kiss down her whole profile just as I reached her trout Maya started giggling. She very ticklish. I would always remember that because of our tickle wars we use to have all the time. Obviously I won.

Things start to get more intense and just as I started to lift up her shirt... her phone rings and her sister was here to pick her up. Her sister is such a cockblocker but I wouldn't say that to her because Katie would eat me up alive if I did anything to her sister.

Before she left she kissed me and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too. And I will get revenge on your sister for interrupting us!" I yell out and she playfully slaps me before kissing me again and then she was gone.

Things could only get better from this point on.

* * *

**I gave some fun stuff in that chapter yet intense ;) Hoped you liked it. Please Review guys. And thank you to all those lovelies who reviewed. You guys are so sweet and motivating.**


	3. chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the delay I wrote this chapter on my ipod so I had some troubles sending it to my laptop. But it finally worked so here you go. It's a little short because this is just Cam talking. But the next chapter is going to be a heavy chapter so get ready. *disclaimer I did not check over so I'm very sorry for any mistakes***

* * *

Once maya left I had to start doing my assignment for French. I don't get why I need to study all of this stuff I mean it's not like hockey is in French. Well hockey is hockey. It's always gonna be the best sport. But if i don't keep up my grades then there's no future involving hockey or Maya. My contract with the ice hounds says I can only stay on the team if I keep up my grades and if I kicked off the team for that, I wouldn't even be allowed to stay at degrassi I'd have to go back home. Don't get me wrong I love my family and not to long ago I was really homesick and caused me do things that I can't even explain. But I wouldn't want to leave because the girl I love would be stuck here without me. It's true. I don't have any friends here other than my hockey team. They're my best friends but I consider maya my true best friend and girlfriend. She's the one whos always there no matter how far away she is or even of she's not here with me I know I always have her support on everything I do… Well almost everything.

A couple weeks ago there was a tiny incident that happened. As usual I went to one of our honorary ice hounds after party. I never want to drink but sometimes we have those chugging contests and well you know you gotta beat the competition. So I gotta pretty drunk like actually I got way too drunk to even function with the world. And I don't even remember how I get there but I do remember Maya inviting me to her niner party at her house. I broke her heart that day when I said I didn't want to go. We got into this huge fight… I was such a douchebag for what I said to her I wish I could go back and change what I said to her because to this day I still regret what I did to her.

Anyways like I said I didn't even know how I ended up at her house. She found me outside her house and she brought me inside. At first she couldn't tell what was going on. It wasn't until I started kissing her, she noticed the smell of beer and knew I was drunk. She was so mad that I've never seen her this mad before. She forgave me pretty easily and she made me some herbal tea or something and I started coming back again. She explained how she had to tell everyone to leave once she figured what was going on. I felt soo bad about what I said before and what I did to her party but she said it was okay and she was happy that I didn't end up messed up or god knows what else could've happened if she wasn't there. I was glad she was there and I still am.

FLASHBACK  
Hey! Maya jumps on my back while yelling. God I love her but she really needs to stop scaring the crap out of me.

You're never gonna get tired of that are ya? I ask her to that she laughs uncontrollably and ends up kissing me on the cheek.

I live make out sessions but I love the sweet kisses she always gives me here an there.

So… I wanted to invite you over to this party I'm having at my house tonight. Its gonna be a couple of us grade nines from French and obviously you.

Look maya I already have plans with the team you know? Our after party? You know the ones I always invite you to but you never come…

I know but I was hoping you'd wanna hang out with me and some of the others. You haven't even spent any time with them ever since these "after parties" you get invited to all the time.

Well the hockey team and me are on good terms and I want it to stay that way.

So basically you're saying that you don't need us or to be exact you don't need to be on "good terms" with your girlfriend?

Why are you making this so big. Plus you're always there maya I don't need to worry.

Oh right because I'm always here supporting you. You don't even care about my feelings or what I want. It always seems like you just expect me to be there and cheer you on.

It doesn't seem like you support me. You never come to the parties with me. You always want to hang out with your friends and I always tagged along. Now I'm trying to make my own group of friends you start making up the most stupidest excuses and you can't accept the fact that maybe this is you fault and you can't be supportive.

Okay you do not get to say I'm not supportive of you. I'm always there. It seems like you're never here to support me when I feel conscious about myself or just for other things in general.

Well maybe you should stop hanging with those judge mental, bitchy friends of yours Because you never know when you can become a replica of them.

I can't believe you just said that.

I didn't mean it like that. You know what I mean Maya…

No I don't know Campbell. Enjoy your party.

…


End file.
